iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Team That Never Got Named
Of course many of you remember that ''team. The "Kiwi" Cave The team's,obvious Base of operations. ( This was way back ) As Mr.L recruited his friend NeoKoopa, The team was just a simple two man crew. Until one of their other friends,Kawaii Angel. ( i spelled that wrong ) Eventually wanted to join. First Battle ( Lieselotte ) The team were investigating a number of kills lately and stuff. The '''SUPER' Computer found that it was Lieselotte Achenbach who was behind the crimes. So Mr.L forumlated a plan to capture her and bring her to justice. It was found out that she was at the Graveyard for some reason. So the three heroes jumped into the Kiwi Car and drove to the Graveyard. As they arrived, The battle was,literally. Short. Lieselotte overpowered the three heroes. well,she was surrounded at first, Then *ahem* stupid idiots bumped in and helped her out. ( it's like they think lieselotte is a helpless little girl ) That's when the heroes where overpowered. Mr.L commanded the other two to return into the Car and get away,So the team got away with nothing badly hurt. except their pride. Second Battle ( Lieselotte,again. ) After a number of days,Mr.L's brother decided to join the crew to assist them. Taking the name "Mr.M". So the four heroes decide to fight Lieselotte once more. Eventually as soon as they got there,Lieselotte's boyfriend;Ninten. PK'd everything the heroes out of the park. Third Battle ( Mysterio ) Aliens are invading,That aren't Hiigarans atleast.Who ya' gonna call? That team that was never named. Mr.L,NeoKoopa,Kawaii Angel,and Mr.M set out to defeat Mystero's armed Alien armada. This was eventually their first, ( and probably only ) victory. But Mysterio promised them revenge,As they will rue the day.But when Mysterio returned,No heroes were in sight to stop him. The plan to stop Dry Bowser The team have been focusing on stopping many villians,and after countless failed attempts on bringing Lieselotte to justice,They suggest fighting another villian. Mr.L and Mr.M's other brother have been fighting Dry Bowser for many times now. NeoKoopa suggested of the fifth member to be the other Brother. ( TMB eventually trolled Dry Bowser out of the Fad ) Dry Bowser simply was gone for some reason,The team suggesting that Luigi defeated him. Shrugged it and went to find another villian. The Break Up From all the pride breaking defeats Lieselotte gave the team. And the fact that most PK users defeated most villians before the Team could even get there. Mr.L decided to break up the team,And the whole team went their seperate ways. Mr.L vowed revenge on Lieselotte and Ninten,soon becoming an Evil Alteration of Mr.L. NeoKoopa went back being a normal alien kicking scienctist. Kawaii Angel..um,went back being an evil angel. And Mr.M hung up the costume and returned saving Princess Peach almost every game. Possible Return "I'm thinking of putting the band back together." ~Geewee After finally coming up with a name, The leader; Geewee/Mr.L. Who's evil side has been destroyed by Ninten, Is trying to bring back the team. The 4th member; Known as Mario, has been reported missing for the past few months. Which leads that the team will have to stay as a trio, or recruit new members. The new team name is UNDERFIST with a motto; " Talk to the fist; UNDERFIST! " Basicly they are the video game counter parts of the TV show " The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" 's Underfist team. Luigi was supposed to join Geewee's team,But the missing of Mario made him worry and go out to search for him. Neither Luigi nor Mario have returned. Leaving the original 3 members; Shady,Geewee, and E. Pit.